A wing of an example aircraft includes a flap that can be extended during takeoff or landing to increase lift of the wing and retracted to reduce drag when, for example, the aircraft reaches a cruising altitude. The flap is coupled to the wing via one or more support linkages. The support linkages enable adjustment of the flap by providing a hinged coupling of the flap to the wing.